


假的金刚钻和真的瓷器活

by FirstWoof



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstWoof/pseuds/FirstWoof
Summary: 一日选错专业，日日卖身为奴。灵感来源：真人真事。哪天就没了，且看且珍惜。
Relationships: 计算机拟人猛A/超怂学渣O
Kudos: 1





	1. 和计算机相处的日常

omega 咬着牙，侧脸贴着柔软的绸缎被，手攥着床单紧紧的握成拳，承受着身后仿佛永无止境的撞击。

“呜……”终于还是疼的难忍，用了几分力气想要往前逃脱，颤抖着嗓音恳求，“……这次，这样就行了吧，啊！停——”

然而他知道这种恳求和他细微的挣扎从来没有起到任何缓冲的作用。

果然身后的 alpha 充耳不闻，依旧热情而用力的贯穿着身下簌簌发抖的 Omega 。

Omega 想不通，他没有诱人的信息素，也从未在欢爱中分泌过润滑助兴，可即便这样， alpha 还是一次不落的要和他过夜，这也就不提了；倘如是个开窍的 alpha ，倒还知道借用些工具，可这家伙，根本就是标准的器大活差！

当初就不该只凭着那张脸就选他，朋友们暧昧的目光在 alpha 身下一扫再报以心照不宣的眼神，自己就头脑发热。

大有什么用？

自己根本不是金刚钻，偏要招揽这个瓷器活！

现在好了，自己倒成了一碰就碎的瓷器，日日夜夜被这个金刚钻修理的叫疼连天。

Omega 渐渐脱力，连床单都抓不住，身体随着 alpha 的动作狼狈的摇晃着，于是朦胧的视线翻转，被 alpha 翻了个身，架起两条细白的长腿，重新被固定在身下。

Omega 乏倦极了，泪汪汪的眼睛看着天花板，嘴里却低低的咒骂着：

“妈的，你，你就是听不懂我的话……嗯……疼！疼！我每次都说疼，每次都让你停……你是傻逼吗，你除了蛮干还会什么？！”

Alpha 用行动证明，他除了蛮干什么都不会。

好在这场受刑般的欢爱总有结束的时候， alpha 对 Omega 故意躲避的神情视而不见，伸手温柔的摸摸 Omega 汗湿的额头，安抚的揉了揉他的腰。

Omega 扭过头，起初眼里有气，重重地呼吸几下后，忍不住说：

“你不是都会吗？这些事，能不能不要总是跟完成任务似的！现在才来示好，刚才呢？我求你的时候骂你的时候呢？”

Alpha 还是一贯的沉默，半晌才说：

“我去放水，洗了澡再睡吧。”

又是这样。

Omega 抬手捂住脸，心酸不已。

这大半年，自己哄过，骂过，反抗过，只是做爱的过程从未改变，而这些事后温存，并不足以消弭他在长夜初始时的抗拒和恐惧。

只是这些活跃的抱怨，在泡一个暖洋洋的热水澡后、裹着松软的被子蜷缩在床上时就渐渐从自己的脑海里不知漂浮到哪个角落了。

自己又何尝不是死性不改， Omega 陷入沉睡前迷迷糊糊的自嘲，每到这个时候，又会忘了刚才的疼痛和折磨。

打了一个长长的哈欠， Omega 自暴自弃的想，至少接下来几天他不会回家了。

清闲一天是一天吧。


	2. 突如其来的上机/课设

照例，腰酸腿软搭进去半条命似的大干一场后，总是有几天清闲的功夫，Omega抓紧时间做一切自己喜欢的事——只要是远离那张床。

这天他的朋友，一个生活颇为滋润的beta来家里找他闲聊小聚。

“你说你也够惨的，当时也算是精挑细选，怎么偏偏和你相克成这样啊？”

“得了吧，我都后悔的想撞墙了。几年前眼瞎心也瞎，只听别人说跟这样的alpha睡几年有多风光，我现在也不求风光了，别把我命丢了就不错了。”

“算了，忍忍吧，潜力股啊。辛苦这几年，以后可值当了。”

Omega摆摆手，忍不住叹口气，脑子有一瞬的放空。想当年还没选alpha的时候，他也做过很多尝试，个中滋味都觉得不错，便理所当然的认为这个alpha和别个也没什么区别，能有多难拿下。

晃神间，手机“滴”地响了一声，Omega歪着头拿起来一看，小脸瞬间煞白，不安地坐直。

Beta见他一副见了鬼的样子，凑过来瞄了一眼，聊天界面赫然一条消息。

“我马上回来。”

“怎么这么突然……”

“我怎么知道啊？！”

Omega简直要抓狂，这简直就是要命啊！

这五个字，就像是五把足斤足量的铁锤，毫不留情地砸向依旧酸痛的身体。

Beta很识时务的脚底抹油——溜了。

Omega焦虑地在卧室里踱步，他盯着收拾平整的床铺，冲到衣柜里换了两个更厚更软的枕头，从床头柜翻出客户体验最好的润滑剂，想了想一把抓起瓶子，跑进卫生间里。

正咬着牙做润滑，卫生间的门被猛地推开了，接着润滑剂的瓶子就被夺走了。

要死啊！！！

Omega还来不及怒骂，果然那榆木脑袋的alpha把救命的东西当作碍事的玩意儿随手扔在了一边。

Alpha的劲头比平日里还要强势，重重地喘着粗气在Omega脸颊颈窝一阵乱拱。

蓬松的卷发扫在皮肤上很痒，引得Omega一阵战栗。

然而这可说热情亲昵的举动却使Omega警惕起来，不由得想起以前的血泪教训，他感觉到alpha的动作和越发用力的双臂，惶恐起来，用力的推阻着，大喊：

“不行！你知道我不能……绝对不行……你给我放开，听到没有你这混蛋——”

只是色厉内荏的警告很快就转为一声压抑着的惨叫。

Alpha锋利的犬齿刺破了Omega的后颈，只是却并无两人的信息素交互纠缠，只有alpha的信息素放肆的铺散开来，Omega却痛的不住呜咽，十指狠狠的抠住了alpha的脊背。

总是如此，没有预兆的说要回家，就是以强行标记开始，即便alpha清楚的知道自己腺体缺失；接着，就是比以往更加肆虐的攻城略地。

那做了一半的润滑聊胜于无，身下的钝痛咬咬牙倒也忍过了，只是Omega清楚不会就这样结束。果然，alpha略退出不过几息的时间，就更深更重的捣入。

自己腺体缺失，没有发情期，被彻底标记是非常痛苦的，不过几下，Omega的眼泪就大颗大颗的冒出来。

他痛的大口喘气，连挣扎的力气的难以攒住；眼泪洇湿睫毛，使视线模糊，Omega忍不住哭出声来，然后alpha的动作只是更重、更快了。

我会死的，他想。

这不是平时那个做好心理准备的他，眼前的alpha也不是寻常那个心里有数的家伙。

数不清的次数的突然回家，然后是数不清次数的地狱。

身体内部猛地被撞击，那种强行被打开的恐惧使他尖叫一声，接着就是一连串急促而伤心的叫骂。

“滚！滚，滚……你给我滚！”

Omega抬手重重地推了一下alpha的肩膀，趁对方不知所措怔愣的瞬间朝后缩着、挣扎着坐起来，忍着身下和后颈的疼痛，抽出一旁的枕头狠狠的打在alpha身上。

“滚！你这个自私的王八蛋！”

踉跄着下了床，硬撑着又砸了alpha几下，最后把枕头扔向他。

“我受够了！我受够了！你从来只顾你自己，不想我有多害怕，不想我有多痛苦！我真的是上辈子杀人了才会受这种折磨！”

Omega抽噎着骂，又急又怒地裹上睡袍，又恨又畏惧地往后退了两步，冲着沉默的alpha宣布：

“就这样吧，再和你这样下去我会死的。你去找契合你的人吧，我知道，你抢手，你受欢迎，多的是的人既有能力让你开心还喜欢你的。我就算这样，也有适合我的，总之不会是你！”

说罢便头也不回地离开了。


	3. 每当作业的期限是一个月的时候

头也不回的离开只是暂时的，最终Omega不旦得回头，还得乖乖上床躺平任上。

咬碎了牙忍疼的时候，一边哀自己没决心彻底扔了这个alpha，一边怒自己总是气性上来不顾后果的偷那点空闲。结果还不是得千锤百炼，少一下都不行。

当然任性跑掉、再没骨气地回来后，alpha并不会温柔多少，可是最后这几天不忍也不行，就只好用“马上就结束了”和“就算换一个，也不一定器大活好，说不定还丑呢”等精神胜利法支撑自己。

可怜又可悲啊！

要说这个时候什么能抚平Omega在遭受无情蹂躏后受伤的心，那就非alpha的一个月长假莫属了。

相处了这么久，Omega也摸清了那家伙假期的规律，有一周、半个月、一个月，这些是最寻常的。当然也有Omega最痛恨的，突然放假——前几天那一场，他毫不怀疑，再多来几次，他能直接见阎王。

而与之相对的一个月长假，可以说是能让人惬意长叹一口气的存在。虽然有苦中作乐的嫌疑，但是好歹自己的睡衣不会再被暴力撕毁；做爱也能不那么像杀猪；早上也能不被疼醒。

好汉只顾眼前乐。

仿佛前几天血泪横飞的那场单方面的分手不存在似的，Omega喜滋滋地挑了最喜欢的卡通睡衣，点了柑桔熏香，还专门挑了首舒缓的音乐，他也终于不是被半拖半抱上床。

alpha揽住钻进被子的Omega，吻了吻半湿的额发，嗅着洗发水的香气，低声调侃：

“今天倒是兴致十足，平时都没有这些准备。”

“平时你倒是给我时间弄这些。”Omega舒服地往后靠着，抱怨着，“平时连润滑剂都扔，我晚一秒上床都能被你撕碎了。”

Alpha也不辩解，转而去亲吻怀中人的脸颊脖子，Omega舒服地眯了眯眼睛。

温存了一阵，两人才在被窝里窸窸簌簌起来，alpha低喘着粗气，偶尔从嗓子里慵懒地哼出一声满足，情动起来，大手钻进Omega的睡衣，温柔的揉搓着。

两人都发泄过一次后，黏黏糊糊地贴在一起亲吻，小声聊着天。不一会儿，alpha的手就不老实起来，Omega赶快两个胳膊环住alpha的手臂，制止了他的动作，凑上去舔了舔alpha湿润的唇瓣，三分威胁七分央求：

“今天就这样！”

Alpha今夜是不会强求的，果然无奈的摸摸Omega的头发，于是一个亲密的鸳鸯浴后，就熄灯入眠了。

Omega很享受这样毫无负担的温存时刻，最重要的是，alpha总是对此毫无意见，和那个只知道沉默和强来的家伙简直判若两人，实在是难以不被这样的诱惑吸引。

于是整整多半个月，Omega都沉浸在这种毫无负担的睡前游戏中，直到那一晚，alpha被拒绝后照例吻了吻Omega的额头，却多说了一句。

“你可别后悔。”

Omega那时候睡意正浓，胡乱答应了几声就陷入了酣眠，第二日醒来，渐渐回了神思，抓过日历看了看，才懊恼的捶了捶脑袋，咬着嘴唇一脸的为难。大半个月偷闲躲懒，alpha的精力依旧旺盛未减，眼看着一个月假期没几天就要结束……

于是入夜，熏香音乐全无，卡通睡衣被揉做一团丢在一边，alpha伏在Omega身上情动地一下下深入。

Omega眼泪汪汪，搂住alpha的脖子讨好地献吻，低声下气地打商量：

“呜……我以后肯定不这样了，真的，我保证……今晚，今晚少做一点行不行？”

Alpha单手兜住Omega的后脑，把人按向枕头，一面回吻，一面低笑，语气却是不容反驳。

“你知道不行的。今晚少做一点，明晚少做一点，那最后一晚呢？嗯？”

Omega想起以往的“最后一晚”，畏惧地缩了缩脖子，但是还在做最后地挣扎：

“就……通融一下啊，少一点点又没有人会说……我都求你了……”

Alpha似乎被这话惹得有些不快，重重挺入几下后才哼道：

“你当初选我的时候会不知道我是什么性格？这种事可以作假吗？”

Omega好声好气商量反而被修理，一反低声下气的模样，竖起眉头，磨着牙骂道：

“我就知道！你这家伙根本就是六亲不认……啊！轻点啊王八羔子！呜——不许你再……唔！”

……

Omega在这个假期结束后，趴在床上修养，心里恨恨地抱怨alpha的不是东西，只是他心里清楚，下一个长假，恐怕也会是这样的光景。


	4. 课设ing老师又布置作业

Omega虽然是条咸鱼，但骨子里也是个向往自由的咸鱼。在亲密关系这方面，还没有和现在的alpha确定关系前，也曾经贪玩，同时尝试和不同的alpha接触也是有的。只是那时候年纪尚小，精力足够旺盛；更重要的是，主动权在他手里，没什么负担。

当然，那种张扬又快乐的时光已经一去不复返了，现在伺候一个alpha就够呛，他就算偶尔心思乱飞，也只是浅尝辄止。

Omega认为自己的态度已经够积极了，自己这个身体条件，对这个alpha算得上是尽心尽力了，多少个日日夜夜啊！Omega是真的被自己感动到了——能坚持这么久，简直不配做咸鱼俱乐部的一员。

然而，自己这番天地可鉴的付出，在有些人眼里还是远远不够的。

Omega紧紧扒着门，十分戒备地盯着alpha身后的男人。那是一个身形样貌和alpha相差无几的人，只是比alpha还要高上几公分，戴着金丝框眼镜，不苟言笑的样子，alpha被他衬得单纯可爱多了。

Omega和男人打过几次交道，回忆起来简直羞愤欲死。上个床要求死多，Omega印象里总是男人不耐烦推推眼镜的样子，再长叹一口气，“跟别人比简直不开窍”明明白白写在脸上。而后再慢条斯理的扯开领带压在自己身上，一边挺动一边毫无起伏的语气：

“这样，明白了吗？”

谁他妈要你教我上床啊！

两人相处次数不多，但是给Omega留下了难以磨灭的印象。

看着这两个人像两座塔一样矗立在自己眼前，Omega感觉太阳穴一阵紧绷，头皮发麻，他扬扬下巴，问alpha：

“他来干什么？”

“这几天，他是要一起的……”

Omega眼前一黑，“砰”地摔上门，五秒后重新打开门，两人依旧挺直地站在门前。

Omega深吸一口气，冲着天咆哮：

“为什么啊——！”

Alpha身后的男人掏出手机看了看，平静的提醒Omega：

“你已经浪费了3分钟37秒了。”

#

Omega在浴室慢吞吞的洗漱准备，偷偷瞄着门缝外已经换了睡袍一坐一站的两人，心里直打怵。

他脑子一热的结果，就是自己面对的alpha一个比一个难缠，好在最初两人从未一起出现过，谁知随着时间的推移，竟然渐渐有了两人假期重叠的时候。

一时间，他竟难以比较alpha的突然假期和两人的假期重叠哪一个更折磨人。

Omega如赴刑场地掀开被子，回头一看，两人都往跟前靠过来。Omega赶忙伸出尔康手，磕磕巴巴的说：

“等，等等，一个一个来吧？今天是第一天啊，不着急吧？”

Alpha和男人交换了一个无奈的眼神。

Alpha安抚的回他：

“倒是不急，你也别这么草木皆兵。”

Omega知悉时间充裕的时候，alpha还是能说几句人话的；而男人脸上一如既往地露出Omega从未看懂的表情。

于是三人并排靠在床头，Omega毕竟和alpha相熟些，亲亲摸摸的就喘上了。两人结束了一个气喘吁吁的吻，男人从一旁伸出修长的手指挟住Omega的脸颊，重重地捏了捏。

Omega正要出声抗议，男人直接俯身吻向Omega的颈窝，纤细而冰凉的镜框抵着Omega的耳垂，直痒到心里去。

还躺在alpha的臂弯里，却被男人轻吻重吮撩拨地呼吸急促起来，Omega不禁追逐着男人的吻。男人渐渐从侧躺着坐直了起来，圈着Omega的腰；而Omega背对着alpha跨坐在他腿上，单手环着男人的脖子，于是两人亲密地贴在一起。而alpha也并无被冷落的感觉，而是饶有兴趣的撩开Omega垂在床上的睡袍一角，顺着摸进去，触感从粗糙的布料变为光滑的皮肤。

男人看着Omega难得的主动活泼，扬了扬嘴角，语气里尽是调侃：

“你这探索精神就这么三分钟，每次竟还认真的像那么回事。”

Omega此时还未尝到苦头，反唇相讥：

“你也不过是个alpha，有什么好神气的？”

然而等真正入巷，Omega的心态就没这么好了，用力地挣着被按住的双手，咬着唇就要哭出来：

“放开放开！我不要你——啊！妈的！你怎么这么难伺候啊！”

男人皱着眉喘着粗气，郁闷的几乎要咆哮。

“难伺候的是你吧！说什么都听不懂，反驳我的时候倒是能说，每次做都是这样，又叫又闹！”

Omega觉得自己就是一个可怜的叉烧，好不容易踢踢踹踹离开了男人那个行走的烧火棍，赶快扒住alpha的胳膊。委屈的要死，手脚并用地缠在alpha身上，声泪俱下地哭诉：

“你看他！还是你好！”

Alpha只好安抚地吻吻Omega的额角，在Omega看不到的角度冲男人轻轻摇摇头。于是男人只好顶着还未凉透的烧火棍朝浴室走去。

Omega和alpha低低说了几句话，两人轻车熟路的纠缠在一起，这一次Omega倒是没有再叫苦连天，当然，最主要的原因是，他累了就喊停。

第一天呢，就是这么任性。

第二天第三天依旧是如此，Omega稍稍觉得痛就叫嚷着不要，按自己得心情和这个亲一亲和那个摸一摸，alpha对这家伙是完全没办法，这几天除了哄着就是让着；男人就更加冷静了，比Omega还悠闲，完全不着急的样子。

这晚睡觉时，Omega乱翻乱滚，踢开了被子，第二天醒来就有些怏怏的，喝了感冒药更是困倦，靠在男人肩膀上像一滩融化的冰淇淋；蜷缩在alpha身边连指头都不愿动一下。于是这一整天就被他这么混过去了。傍晚睡得迷迷糊糊，Omega听到两人在一旁低声交谈。

“只剩下57小时23分钟16、15、14……秒了，还要让他睡到什么时候？”

“那怎么办，他困成这样，清醒着都不配合，能指望现在明白你在说什么？”

……

Omega不耐烦地将被子蒙过头顶，翻了个身。两人止住交谈，只是看向Omega的眼神复杂而又怜悯。

#

“呜……慢，慢一点……”浴室里氤氲着朦胧的水雾，裹挟着偶尔细小而暧昧的呻吟。

男人从容的一个深入，将Omega用不上力的小腿重新架在自己的小臂上，欣赏着Omega可怜兮兮的表情，嘴里还不依不饶：

“我不是最难伺候吗？怎么现在倒一句不说了？”

Omega被男人一只手紧按在墙壁上，脊背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，身下却涨热的痛。他顾不上理会男人的言语欺压，大口地喘着气，十指紧紧陷进男人的胳膊，男人的速度越来越快，他垂着头几乎要喘不上气，于是便仰着头抵着墙壁，却怎么也压不住嗓子里挤出的痛叫。

男人趁机咬住Omega的喉结，感受着身下人紧张的抽动。

“够了……够了！”Omega从来不是逆来顺受的性格，即便在完全不利于他的场合，也会时不时的伸爪子。男人却不为所动，猛地加重了下身的力道，同时重重吻住了Omega的嘴唇，将人堵得连一声都发不出。

磨得Omega紧紧抿着嘴唇不发一言后，才慢悠悠的开口：

“怎么？着急出去？你以为你的alpha今天还会像前几天那样惯着你？”

Omega想到刚才的alpha，有些畏惧地移开了视线。

最后的两天，简直是地狱一般的存在。

男人继续自说自话：

“好吧，你坚持到我射，我就把你还给你的alpha怎么样？我看他就快要忍不住标记你了。”

Omega打了个寒颤，猛地睁大眼睛，颤着声音说：

“不要了……你已经……”

男人恶劣地笑了笑，往后伸手摸向自己刚才留下的新伤口，不轻不重的抚了抚，Omega疼得一哆嗦。干脆抽身出来把人翻过去，男人重新从后面嵌入Omega布满吻痕的身体，有些冷漠地看着Omega后颈的伤，重新征伐了起来。

“我是我，他是他。你已经不清醒到这种地步了吗？”

好不容易从浴室里踉踉跄跄出来，就看到靠在电视柜上的alpha不耐烦地朝自己走过来。

“怎么这么慢？”

Omega手脚并用爬上床，紧张地缩在角落，很没骨气地恳求：

“让我休息半个小时吧……”

男人后脚也慢悠悠地从浴室里出来，听到两人的对话，冲alpha挑挑眉：

“别这么挑剔，我已经很快了。”

又冲Omega露出一个风轻云淡的微笑：

“休息？你知道你只剩多久了吗？”

Alpha已经失去耐心，站在床边单膝跪在床上，伸手去够Omega的脚踝。Omega吓得直躲，alpha于是沉下脸。

Omega不是不畏惧，最后这两天，两人性格都是大变。Alpha变得沉默强势，一如既往；而男人则邪气满溢，不容抗拒。

他已经快要招架不住了，昨晚他们两人一起，他最后简直是晕死过去。

Omega的力气哪里比得过依旧旺盛的alpha，很快就被alpha拉过来压在身下，迫不及待地加重了Omega后颈的伤。

Omega疼得冷汗直流，却只能生忍着。

男人则在一旁摸了摸Omega湿润的脸，火上浇油的评价：

“也许下一次，你开始的时候不能太任性了。”

Omega听不得他这样幸灾乐祸，憋了口气正要骂，alpha这时毫无预兆地顶入他的身体，于是脱口而出了一声带着哭腔的惨叫。

眼前一黑时，Omega心想，墓志铭想好了：

我选的，我活该。


End file.
